


Simplicity Itself

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's writing style, like Watson himself, has hidden depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #1 ('Tis But A Scratch) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> 'Tis But A Scratch: We're called Watson's Woes, kids... Have Watson choose to hide something bad from Holmes, or to minimize it, for whatever reason; it may or may not end well.

I know I chide Watson over his unfortunate tendency to turn my exercises of deductive science into a series of romantic tales. Yet I at least do respect his style of writing; it is economical and he never needlessly embellishes. Compared to the melodramatic drivel that his fellow _Strand_ authors foist upon the public every month, my Boswell is positively spartan.

One plain sentence in his writing of the Ronald Adair case has moved me more than another writer's paragraph of histrionics ever could. He buried his pain that day in the work I had offered him, though I knew of it and could observe it in every line of him regardless, and has chosen to do so again more than a decade later.

 _My own sad bereavement._ Four simple words that mask a world of grief.


End file.
